Shockwave
| date = 2152/31st century | author = Paul Ruditis | format = hardcover | published = | reformat = paperback | reprint = 29 June 2004 | pages = 320 | ISBN = ISBN 0743464559 (hardcover); ISBN 0-7434-6456-7 (paperback) | image = shockwave city.jpg | episode = 1x26 & 2x01 | air date = & | production number = 026 and 028 | written = & Brannon Braga | director = | comic = no }} Novelization of the two-part episode. Description :The starship has carried its crew farther into the reaches of space than any Human has ever traveled. Commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer, they have charted new stars, explored planets, and made first contact with many alien races. :The Paraagan deep-space colony was just another first contact, unusual in only two aspects: it was a matriarchal society, and the atmosphere was filled with a highly volatile gas. But the officers of ''Enterprise knew how to handle the shuttlepod, and they understood the Paraagan landing protocols. As the shuttlepod descended, they closed the plasma vents, certain that nothing could escape and ignite the gas.'' :Thirty-six hundred colonists were vaporized in the blast. Every building, every living thing, everything on the surface was destroyed in the fireball. Could the ''Enterprise crew have caused the destruction?'' :Recalled, Archer knows that the Vulcan High Command has convinced Starfleet of what they have long insisted. Humans are not ready for deep-space exploration. :But these were not the events as history recorded them. No one died. ''Enterprise was never recalled. This is the startling information offered by the mysterious Crewman —who claims to be from the thirty-first century and a foot soldier in the Temporal Cold War. Archer sets out to prove Enterprise's innocence. But time is a swiftly moving river in whose deadly rapids Enterprise is caught. Is there really anything they can do?'' References Characters Part I characters :Jonathan Archer • Daniels • Maxwell Forrest • Alex Gaeta • Jamran Harnoth • Haynem • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III Henry Archer • Klaang Part II characters :Jonathan Archer • Daniels • Maxwell Forrest • Jamran Harnoth • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Raan • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • • Soval • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Marcus Williams Mary Cahill • Dick Francis • • P.D. James • Naiman • Ray Rosenbaum • Gore Vidal • H.G. Wells Novelization characters :Jonathan Archer • • Elizabeth Cutler • Daniels • Danik • Maxwell Forrest • Fraddock • Grat • Jamran Harnoth • J. Kelly • Klev • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Porthos • Raan • Malcolm Reed • Michael Rostov • Hoshi Sato • • Soval • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Marcus Williams Henry Archer • Mandai Baatl • Zefram Cochrane • Leonardo da Vinci • Benjamin Franklin • Maagla Fremaa • • Samuel Gardner • W.M. Jefferies • Klaang • Daavico Loang • Naiman • • Keyla Terrana • H.G. Wells • Orville Wright • Wilbur Wright Starships and vehicles : • • Shuttlepod 1 • Shuttlepod 2 • Suliban cell ship • Suliban stealth cruiser bicycle • Fraddock's transport ship • freighter • inspection pod • Rutan Voyager Locations :Earth (San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters) • Great Plume of Agosoria • Paraagan II • Suliban Helix Agosoria Nebula • Detention Complex Twenty-Six • Earth (Australia • Brazil • East Africa • Embarcadero • Vulcan Compound • Zefram Cochrane Elementary School) • Earth Starfleet Spacedock • Hell • Luna • New Sausalito • P’Jem • Paraagan Northern Coast • Paraagan Southern Desert • Qo'noS • Paraagan homeworld • Risa • Suliban homeworld • Tandar Prime • Tandar Sector Races and cultures :Denobulan • Fraddock's species • Human • Suliban • Tandaran • Vulcan Andorian • Klingon • Kreetassan • Paraagan States and organizations :Command Council • Confederacy of Vulcan • Interspecies Medical Exchange • Starfleet Command • Suliban Cabal • United Earth • United Earth Starfleet Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Design Center • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Directorate • Warp Five Program Ranks and titles :aide • astronaut • bridge officer • bunkmate • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • commander • communications officer • contortionist • crewman • educator • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • magistrate • major • miner • officer • operations supervisor • pilgrim • prodigy • receptionist • science officer • security officer • soldier • steward • subcommander • temporal agent • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth Science and technology :alien • antimatter • antimatter cascade • antimatter junction • antimatter stream • atmosphere • atmospheric analysis • autostabilizer • binary star • biobed • blood • boro-carbon • byproduct • carrier wave • chaos theory • Chicken and the egg • circuitry • cloaking generator • clock • communications • communicator • companel • computer • concussion • conduit • control panel • data disc • decoupling pin • disruptor • DNA • egg • electricity • EM signature • emitter algorithm • energy • EPS conduit • EPS grid • equipment scanner • flashlight • genetic engineering • gigawatt • grappler • gravity • hour • hydraulics • hydrogen • hypospray • jaw • kilometer • lightning • light • maglock • magnetic locking clamp • medical scanner • millimeter • minute • nebula • night-light • padd • particle weapon • parts per million • phase cannon • phase discriminator • phase device • phase pistol • pistol • plasma • plasma duct • plasma exhaust • plasma storm • plasma stream • polarized hull plating • positron • positronic conductor • probe • protostar • quantum beacon • quantum discriminator • reactor • respiratory system • rib • rib cage • scanner • sedative • sensor • sensor grid • space • space station • space-time scanner • spatial coordinates • spatial torpedo • stellar nursery • stun grenade • sub-temporal harmonic • tachyon • tachyon radiation • temporal chamber • Temporal Observatory • temporal signature • tetrazine • time • time machine • time portal • time travel • timeline • tractor beam • transporter • truth serum • turbolift • viewscreen • wall monitor • warp core • warp drive • warp field • warp five engine • warp manifold • warp nacelle • warp reactor • warp reactor breach • wave function Other references :2132 • 2144 • 2151 • 19th century • 20th century • 21st century • 22nd century • 28th century • 31st century • Along Came a Spider • ampoule • analogy • angel • Annie • apartment • April • bee • Bible movie • The Body • book • boomer • bread pudding • breakfast • bridge • bulkhead • camouflage • Carpool • catwalk • chameleon • The Chapel of Saint-Christophe • cheese • circus • claustrophobia • clothing • coffee • colorful metaphor • concrete • conference call • copper • corridor • dance • decontamination chamber • dog • Driving Force • Earth Starfleet uniform • engineering • English language • equal rights • exit hatch • Gangland • gazelle • Greek • guardian angel • high school • • horseshoe • Industrial Age • internment camp • Janova • Jefferies tube • ladle • Latin • launch bay • lemon • library • locker • lock-out code • logic • matriarchy • metal • mining • monastery • month • monument • mothball • museum • orange juice • pajama • paper • A Perfect Wife and Mother • pilgrimage • pinkskin • A Place Called Freedom • Planet of the Apes • The Princess • quarters • ration • ready room • retirement • robe • The Romulan Star Empire • school • scrambled eggs • senior staff • sensor log • Slopes • Statue of Liberty • suicide • symbiotic lifeform • tanktop • Targets of Opportunity • Technological Age • technology • telephone party line • Temporal Accord • Temporal Cold War • • uniform • utopia • video • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • water polo • weapon • year Chronology ;2151 ;2152 ;31st century Appendices Images Novelization images shockwave.jpg|Novelization cover image. shockwave reprint.jpg|Novelization reprintings cover image. archerShockwave.jpg|Jonathan Archer. Episode images shockwave city.jpg phase cannon close.jpg future Guy.jpg dFC D'Kyr.jpg Connections Timeline (before Part 2) | after1 = Minefield | type2 = episode | series2 = ENT | format2 = epair | before2 = Two Days and Two Nights | after2 = | type3 = novelization | series3 = ENT | format3 = novelization | before3 = Broken Bow | after3 = The Expanse | prevpocket = Cabin E-14 | nextpocket = | timeframe = Timeframe4 | primary = 2152 | date1 = 2151 | prevdate1 = Egg Drop Soup | nextdate1 = Broken Bow | date2 = 2151 | prevdate2 = Cold Front | nextdate2 = Dear Doctor | date3 = 2152 | prevdate3 = Detained | nextdate3 = Vox Sola | date4 = 31st century | prevdate4 = Personal Log | nextdate4 = The Law of Averages }} External link * * * category:eNT episodes category:eNT novels category:eNT novelizations category:hardcovers